With Hands Held High in Surrender
by spoodle monkey
Summary: JohnnyBen slash. Johnny blinks and then blinks again but the image remains the same. Just a somewhat fluffy oneshot.


A/N- I've been wanting to write another JohnnyBen story for awhile now, and i finally was inspired- just a random little one shot...I'm kinda hoping it makes sense, since I wrote it at one in the morning...oh well- it's my bday present to myself! (Even if it makes no sense...) Enjoy!

* * *

Johnny blinks.

And then blinks again, because there is no way that he is seeing what he thinks he's seeing.

Weird things happen to him on pretty much a daily basis, and even then, it's sometimes more than once a day. An example of this would be the time the Moleman kidnapped his sister and he ended up fighting off half crazed supermodels, but that's something else entirely. Point is he figures he should be somewhat used to weird things by now.

He isn't; not really.

So he's blinking and the image isn't changing.

His life just got a hell of a lot stranger too. Ben's in front of him, looking somewhat hopefully at him with blue eyes that Johnny has seen so many sides of. He's seen them clouded with anger as Doctor Doom attacks relentlessly or hazy with lust as he leans over Johnny and thrusts or calm with something that Johnny's sometimes scared to identify when they're just laying there wrapped in each others arms like some kind of romance novel.

Johnny's not sure what to do.

But the look now, the hopeful, cautious look is laced with that calm, unidentified look that he's seen more and more of recently. It makes something in his chest tighten and his stomach twists. It makes sweat bead on his forehead (and he doesn't sweat anymore, not really) and his heart thump erratically in his chest.

He's scared of the look but he craves it more and more each day.

He blinks again and it's still there.

People are murmuring around them, gathering in a circle in the park, surrounding the pair. Their voices are growing louder but it's all white noise in Johnny's ears.

He's normally so concerned with how the public views the Fantastic Four, how they view _him_ but at the moment he can't think of anything he cares less about.

Maybe because all he can think about is Ben and how much he (as scary as it is to admit) _loves_ the other man and how he cannot picture spending the rest of his life without him.

He was supposed to find the supermodel, fall in love, have kids; instead he got the _Thing_. He's never been happier in his life that something didn't turn out the way he planned it.

He was the one that was supposed to propose.

"C'mon kid, not gonna stay down here all day." The low, gravelly voice filters through the white noise. Even with Ben's ability to turn back into flesh and blood, there's more significance behind doing this as the rocky monster that Ben had hated for years. Because that was how they started out. They started with Johnny's unpredictable flame and Ben, made partially of stone and the only person Johnny could never harm.

And Ben, skin made of stone, is down on one knee, trying his hardest to ignore the catcalls and the disbelieving stares they are receiving. Johnny's never seen anything quite as amazing. If he were to move too much, the ring, a simple silver band, probably something Reed designed, something Johnny can't melt easily, would slip from the rocky hand.

Reporters shove their microphones forwards, camera's go off, people are shouting and Johnny isn't sure why he's making Ben wait for the answer.

He grins, eyes suspiciously watery, but he figures he can be excused tearing up this one time and nods, reaching out to cover the rocky hand with his own.

The ring is cool between their two palms as Johnny leans forwards and Ben- with his blinding smile- meets him half way, lips pressed together in a way that means _forever_ and _always. _

And even though he doesn't need to say it, because he's always been better with actions instead of words, he knows Ben needs to hear it, knows he needs to hear it too.

"Yes."

His life is weird, he's learned to accept it, learned to love it.


End file.
